Vel'Koz
}} Abilities (10 level)}} true damage to their target. |description2 = Vel'Koz's basic attacks refresh the duration of Deconstruction stacks on his targets and do not count as projectiles. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Organic Deconstruction is an spell effect and a debuff that detonates upon reaching 3 stacks. The stacks' duration can be refreshed on-hit. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single targeted |video=Vel'Koz IVideo }} Vel'Koz fires an energy bolt that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit and them by 70% for a few seconds, decaying over a short duration. After a -second delay, while the bolt is in the air, Vel'Koz can activate Plasma Fission again.}} |description2 = Vel'Koz splits the energy bolt in two, each of which fires in opposite directions perpendicular to the original bolt's trajectory and copies the primary bolt's effects.}} |description3 = The initial bolt splits automatically upon reaching maximum range or hitting an enemy unit. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = 7 |range = | }} |targeting = Plasma Fission is a linear, colliding skill shot that splits into two additional linear, colliding skill shots upon detonation. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single aoe |spellshield = Will block the ability, but will not prevent the split. |additional = *An enemy cannot be hit by multiple bolts. If blocked by a spell shield, you still count as having been hit and cannot be hit again. *There is a short delay before the ability can be reactivated. While primarily to prevent accidental detonations, it adds a minimum distance traveled of approximately 500 units. *1050 is the maximum distance the first bolt can travel, and 1100 is the maximum distance one of the second bolts can travel. Factoring in the split, Plasma Fission can hit targets up to 1527 units away. *the primary bolt fired will apply effects as a single target ability, thus healing you for 100% of your spellvamp, and applying a longer slow with rylai''s. The secondary bolts count as area of effect. |video=Vel'Koz QVideo }} Vel'Koz stores a charge of Void Rift periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Vel'Koz opens a rift to the void that cuts through the ground in a line, dealing magic damage and leaving behind a trail. After -second delay, the entire trail detonates, dealing magic damage to enemies standing upon it. |leveling2 = AP)}}| AP)}}}} |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 1050 |targeting = Void Rift is a linear, pass-through skill shot that leaves behind a trail. The trail detonates after a short delay, dealing damage as a linear area of effect. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = Will block one component of the ability. |additional = *Both damage portions will apply stacks. *''Void Rift'' utilizes a stock system. *It is not possible to have more than one Void Rift active at a time. *Vel'Koz can cast Void Rift while moving, but not while attacking. |video=Vel'Koz WVideo }} Vel'Koz hurls a disruptive anomaly at the target location, enemies hit for seconds and dealing them magic damage. Enemies close to Vel'Koz at the time of impact are also slightly . |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 850 |targeting = Tectonic Disruption is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = *'Suspension' is a sub-type of Stun, not a sub-type of Airborne. As such, it is affected by crowd control reduction and can be removed. *The direction of the knockback is relative to point of cast, not Vel'Koz's position at the time of impact. *The time required for Tectonic Disruption to land is continuous, roughly seconds, meaning the travel time is not dependent on how far from Vel'Koz the spell is cast. |video=Vel'Koz EVideo }} Vel'Koz channels for seconds and projects an energy beam in a line, dealing magic damage to enemies caught in its wake in -second intervals, applying Deconstruction stacks every half-second and them by 20% for 1 second. |description2 = The ray's trajectory updates itself over the duration to face the cursor. Moving or reactivating Lifeform Disintegration Ray immediately ends its effects. |leveling = | }} |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 1550 |targeting = Lifeform Disintegration is an linear area of effect whose trajectory can be updated over the duration. |damagetype = Magic |spelleffects = dot aoe |spellshield = will only block one interval of damage. |additional = *''Lifeform Disintegration Ray's'' trajectory does not update instantly should you move the cursor from one side of Vel'Koz to the other - it rotates gradually. *The damage dealt at each interval is not regular. The pattern for the damage appears to be X, X, 2X, repeat. *this ability is a DoT AoE - meaning it has 33% lifesteal, AND 20% slow with rylais - meaning the worst effects possible from both |video=Vel'Koz RVideo }} References cs:Vel'Koz de:Vel'Koz es:Vel'Koz fr:Vel'Koz pl:Vel'Koz ru:Вел'Коз Category:2014 release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Knockup champion